glee_the_new_york_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaine Anderson
Blaine Devon Anderson 'is a major character on ''Glee: The New York Story ''during the third, fourth, and fifth seasons. He was a student at Dalton Academy before transferring to William McKinley High School. He was a student at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. He was a member of the William McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions. He was a member of the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts Glee Club, the New Directions. Blaine originally was a student at Dalton Academy until he decided to transfer to William McKinley High School for Kurt. Blaine found his niche in performing, and was one of the main singers while in the New Directions. After moving to New York following graduation, Blaine wanted a musical group of his own, so he formed his own band called The Breakfast Club. His best friend and lover is Kurt Hummel. He is also close to Artie Abrams, Sebastian Smythe, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Sam Evans. Blaine has an on-and-off relationship with Kurt throughout the series, but it's clear they still care about each other. Blaine also showed interest in Sebastian when he initially came to New York City. Initially a recurring character during the first two seasons, Blaine was promoted to a main character during the third, fourth, and fifth seasons. He was downgraded to a recurring character for the sixth and final season. Blaine's occupation is currently unknown. Biography Blaine was born in Westerville, Ohio on February 22, 1995. Blaine is a proud gay man, but being gay has caused issues between him and his father, who insisted on "getting the gay out of him". Blaine is well liked among his peers, although he sometimes gets into a rivalry with Finn over getting solo numbers in Glee Club. Blaine constantly feels the need to have the spotlight on him, and while not a bad thing at times, it annoys his friends who also want to be featured. Blaine has a brother named Cooper, with the two having a solid relationship. Blaine attempts to get his brother's career back on track when Hollywood finds him to be a joke, and Cooper offers to give Blaine advice about his band when Blaine makes a bet with Tina on leading a group number. Personality Blaine is a confident and composed person, who for the most part doesn't let his insecurities get the best of him. While Blaine has a good level of self-control, he tends to lose his temper, notably when he wishes that Finn didn't exist for not choosing him for a musical number. Blaine tends to be an attention-seeker, such as always wanting to be part of a group number; when Kurt didn't let Blaine in ''Pamela Lansbury, Blaine took it upon himself to start a band with Brittany, Sam, Artie, Tina and Marley. Blaine likes to see the good in everyone, which was evident when Sebastian first arrived in New York and "apologized" for the way he treated them in High School. Blaine gave Sebastian a chance and started hanging out with him more often, which put a strain on his relationship with Kurt. Blaine isn't afraid of letting people know when things aren't fair to him; when Kurt and Blaine found out Dalton was shutting down due to budget cuts, Blaine and Kurt tried to save the school, with Blaine's main reason being it's where Kurt and Blaine met. Relationships '''Kurt-Blaine Relationship ''(Klaine)'' The Kurt-Blaine '''relationship (commonly known as '''Klaine) is the romantic relationship between Kurt Hummel'''and '''Blaine Anderson. Kurt and Blaine have a tumultuous relationship, breaking up and getting back together a total of four times over the course of the series. At first, Blaine encourages Kurt to go to New York and live out his dreams. However, they break up when Blaine finds out Kurt has been entertaining the idea of seeing Elliot with Blaine away. The two of them get back together in Season Three, with Blaine proposing, However they break up once again in the middle of Season Three when Blaine continues to hang out with Sebastian. Kurt attempted to make Blaine jealous during the Homecoming Dance by asking out a senior, but once again, Kurt found himself drawn to Blaine, with them getting back together for the third time. Kurt and Blaine end up eloping, which shocks everyone, but they once again break up when Blaine insults Finn and switches Glee Clubs at the last minute. Kurt and Blaine get back together once again towards the end of Season Four, and stay together until the beginning of Season Six. Sebastian-Blaine Relationship ''(Seblaine)'' The Sebastian-Blaine '''relationship (commonly known as '''Seblaine) is the romantic relationship between Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson. Sebastian initially shows interest in Blaine as a way to get under Kurt's skin. Sebastian is Blaine's date to the NYADA Homecoming Dance, which was intended to make Kurt jealous. However, Sebastian backs away when Blaine ruins his own relationship with Kurt without Sebastian's help. Sebastian even feels betrayed when Blaine leaves Finn Harmonic and joins The Acafellas, which is when he decides to comfort Kurt over the breakup. Sebastian and Blaine end up becoming good friends after Blaine returns to Finn Harmonic. Trivia * Blaine reads Star Wars fanfiction to fall asleep at night * Blaine is rarely ever seen without hair gel. * Blaine was the only one not invited to Puck's bachelor party. The reasons are unknown. ** Oddly, Sebastian was invited even though Puck had a better relationship with Blaine at that point.